Inside Winnie's Dream
Winnie murders Bea in one of Oscar and Milo's dreams, They get mad at her. Episode Summary Mr. Baldwin was eating the vegetables in the kitchen, then asked the question to Winnie and Kimmy if they think he's fat. They both agree, making him upset, her mom cames in and asked them what they did to him, they also called her fat, (she's not fat.) Winnie tells the story about her voice breaking. At the bus stop, Winnie takes the bus ride to school, but the bus driver was shocked at Winnie's voice breaking. The students were frightened because of Winnie's manly warrior voice. The bus driver accusses Winnie of _________, but she didn't do anything. At the living room, Winnie noticed her voice as change to a lower-pitched one (Voiced by Selena Gomez) then she picks the phone up to call her dad asked if she needs to speak with her mom and sister in a nerdy voice, her dad believes it was a joke. Penelope comes in and tells the story about the legend of voice breaking. Winnie was upset and decided to apologize, but her voice breaks one Winnie Grouper: (growls) STUPID VOICE! (she punches her throat, in a high-pitched voice) WHAT! (in deep voice) IS! (in opera-like voice) WRONG! (in a deeper voice) WITH! (she punches her throat then she can't speak but breathing) At the hospital, Winnie explained everything what happened to the doctor, her voice becomes pitch-bending. The doctor says that the only way to stop her voice from breaking is ________________. At the grocery store, Winnie was trying to cheer her up, starting with a rap song "Think The Most of It", she sings a rap about being a kid. After the song ends, her voice became loud as she speaks to the manager. The manager gets mad because of Winnie's yelling and trying to apologize to him. After hearing this, Gumball and Darwin walk in a gray area. Gumball cries, and Darwin says it's over and they're not kids anymore. They then sing another song in her deep voices. When they sing about going to college, the area turns colorful and their voice change to a _______ voices. Winnie is confused, and Darwin then realizes that ____________. The episode ends with them extremely happy that her new voice. Songs * Running Gags Bud's Pets &.... *Broken Voices End Credits Quotes Penelope: Can you tell me what's going on here. Winnie Grouper: Milo had a dream where i killed Bea, which i didn't, and now they hate me. Milo: YOU SHOUDN'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND! YOU JUST STARE AT ME WITH YOUR EYES THAT LOOK LIKE AN EVIL DEMON EYE! Background Information *Winnie was being innocent, but she won't do anything wrong. Production Information Continuity Allusions *'The Dream:' This episode is the same plot from The Amazing World of Gumball episode. Cast # Stephanie Anne Mills as Winnie Grouper # Emilie-Clare Barlow as Penelope # Grey DeLisle as Tabitha and Gwen # Dana Sydner as Mr. Baldwin # Bella Throne as Kimmy # Tommy Bond as Winnie Grouper (archive recording) # Matt Hill as Minnie Bullwinkle # Ashley Johnson as The Doctor References